


5 times Erik uses a student to send Charles a gift and 1 time Erik delivers a gift himself

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Charles Xavier Shamelessly Uses his Telepathy, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Mutants, Tea, Telepathy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “How was your day?” Erik asked him, an almost giddy smile on his face as his thoughts raced by happily.“It was quite wonderful,” Charles told him evenly, holding down what he expected to be a rather teasing smile at Erik’s expense. “A few children brought me these wonderful gifts throughout the day, and then Alex had been generous enough to bring me my afternoon tea in my Father’s china! It was such a lovely surprise, I hardly knew how to thank him.”
Relationships: Alex Summer & Charles Xavier, Bobby Drake & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier, Kitty Pryde & Charles Xavier, Kurt Wagner & Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87





	5 times Erik uses a student to send Charles a gift and 1 time Erik delivers a gift himself

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _”Anonymous Valentine”_

**1**

Charles was awoken by a gentle knock on his door that grew louder as it kept going. He reached out to smack Erik but the man wasn't in bed beside him; the sheets were cold, so Erik must have woken up a while ago. It'd been many years since Erik had left their bed without Charles noticing, and he frowned even as he used his elbows to push himself up into a reclined position. Casting his mind out, he brushed against the familiar thoughts of a newer addition to the school: young Bobby.

_ Come in, _ he pressed outwards, and a moment later the door opened and Bobby popped his head in with a wave. “Good morning, Bobby. What can I do for you today?”

“Oh!” The boy disappeared from view and a second later he was back, pushing the door open bodily and slowly walking forward with a tray that was piled high with breakfast foods and a single, stemless rose floating in a short glass. “I have breakfast for you, Dr. Xavier!”

“Thank you,” Charles said, and then, since Bobby wasn't even tall enough to  _ use  _ the stove, asked, “Who made this lovely breakfast?”

“Oh, that's a secret,” Bobby told him with a snicker, standing at the foot of the bed. Charles rolled his eyes fondly but didn't go searching through the boy's thoughts to find out who'd asked him to keep it as such; Charles had a good feeling he knew exactly who had sent him breakfast, considering his bed was empty.

A glance at the window confirmed what Charles thought. “You're up early,” he pointed out, smiling gently when Bobby blushed.

“I was having bad dreams again,” Bobby whispered in a tone that about broke Charles' heart.

Charles fluffed a pillow up behind him and then patted the bed beside him and reached out. The boy hurried forward to place the tray of food on the table beside the bed before climbing up onto the mattress and cuddling against Charles' side, causing Charles to shiver a little under Bobby warmed up where they were not cuddled together. 

Charles and Erik had both begun wearing pyjama sets a number of years ago when it became very clear that the children would come to them for comfort no matter the time of night. Wearing clothes to bed had saved them from any number of embarrassing moments with some of the students that didn't quite understand what it meant to knock before entering a room.

Now, it meant that Charles was able to wrap an arm around Bobby and tug him close. The boy rested against his side comfortably, giving Charles a good cuddle. “I know it can be scary to be away from home,” Charles said quietly, rubbing comfortingly along the boy's arm as he pressed his mind forward and overlaid a sense of comfort to Bobby's thoughts that should carry him through the night without a fear, “we're all here for you, alright?”

Bobby nodded but didn't say anything. Rather, he pressed closer to Charles' side and curled his little knees up so he was leaned against Charles' chest. Rubbing a hand up and down Bobby's arm, he let the silence stretch for another moment before squeezing Bobby's side.

“Have you eaten yet?” Charles asked, laughing softly when the boy hesitated before shaking his head with another deep blush. A lie then, but not one Charles was going to call him out on for how innocent it was. “Well, in that case, I believe we must share this lovely spread!”

“Really?” Bobby asked with a shocked gasp—yes, the boy had definitely already eaten—and wide eyes. Charles nodded and Bobby scrambled to get off the bed and grab the tray, passing it to Charles after he had fluffed up a few more pillows behind his back then climbing back onto the bed.

Once the tray was steadied Charles raised his arm so the boy could cuddle back up. “This is quite a lovely spread, I wish I could thank whoever had made it.”

“Oh well, Mr. Lehn—wait a minute, Professor, are you trying to trick me?” Bobby asked him with narrowed eyes and a poke to his side.

Charles lowered his head in agreement and said, “You've caught me, Bobby.”

“That's not very nice, Professor,” Bobby told him, and then snatched a piece of sausage and took a huge bite. “I think that means I should get all the sausages.”

Charles gasped, tickling Bobby's side once he'd swallowed and said, “Goodness me, but I do have to agree. As long as you don't tell Erik that I let you eat them all, alright?”

Bobby nodded, snagging another sausage before turning to Charles with wide eyes. “You know!”

Charles winked, causing Bobby to giggle, before he said, “Don't worry, I won't tell if you don't.”

Bobby mimed zipping his lips, and Charles smiled at him fondly as he picked up a piece of toast to take a bite of. Much as he missed waking up next to Erik, he certainly wasn't going to complain about breakfast in bed and a smaller cuddle companion.

**2**

Charles was mid-sentence when Kitty popped her head through the door of the class he was teaching. He finished his sentence on tectonic plates before turning his attention to the young girl, smiling kindly when she shot up her hand and waved. “Yes, Kitty?” he asked, and as one, every head in his class turned to look at the door, their collective attention snagged by the idea of a visitor.

“Hello, Professor!” Kitty called, waving wildly before the rest of her body phased through the door. “I have something for you!”

“You do, do you?” Charles asked, skimming her surface thoughts just enough to know that it was supposed to be a surprise. Respectfully, he pulled himself back, wondering privately if it was the same gifter as the one who'd sent him breakfast and rather figuring it was, due to the day's date. 

As expected, Kitty grinned and said, “Yep! Someone got you a gift but it's a surprise, so I can't tell you who it's from,” with another, wider grin.

“Very well,” Charles allowed with a tip of his head, “class, please give me a moment.”

His group of students replied in the form of a chorus of chattering erupting through the room. He couldn't bring himself to mind too terribly as he  _ was _ aware of what the date meant to many of those in his class, being anywhere from their very early to mid and late teens. Charles rolled his eyes fondly at the children as he looked towards Kitty, who'd skipped through the room and was now coming to a stop in front of him with her hands held behind her back and her grin still firmly set in place. 

“So, what is it you've brought me?” Charles asked with a smile and wink, grinning when the young giggled. 

Her arms passed through her middle to reveal a bright, crisp looking apple that shined in the sunlight streaming in through the curtains. He ignored the way the action made him want to shiver in disgust, knowing it wasn’t the girl’s fault that she didn’t think about phasing food through her body. When she angled it towards him, Charles could see that the very top of the apple had been carved into to resemble a flower. 

“An apple  _ and _ a flower!” Kitty told him brightly, and Charles inclined his head as he took the piece of fruit and placed it on his desk. He certainly wasn’t going to be eating it after that, but he still appreciated the gift and it was very pretty to look at. 

“Thank you very much, Kitty. Please thank  _ whoever _ it is who sent me this lovely gift,” he told her with a wink, holding in a chuckle when she gasped and her eyes widened dramatically, no doubt realizing that Charles knew just who the giftee was. 

She nodded, and then turned to the side and ran right through the wall, not even bothering to make her way to the door. Charles sighed fondly and shook his head, smiling down at the fruit brought to him and allowing his heart to warm before he got back to the task at hand and worked at getting his class’ attention back. 

**3**

Charles was wheeling towards the kitchen when Kurt popped right into his path. He had to grab his wheels tightly to prevent himself from colliding with the boy who’d appeared from thin air, sucking in a sharp breath of surprise as three fingers waved at him and then coughing when smoke filled his lungs from his sharp gasp. 

He smiled tightly, pressing a hand against his racing heart now that he wasn’t in danger of colliding with the blue child. There had been many conversations with Azazel about Kurt’s tendency to teleport throughout the mansion. While Charles would  _ never _ dream of hindering a student’s ability to use their mutation within his halls, the way Kurt popped around was a safety hazard. 

Of course, the conversations tended to be a moot point. After all, Kurt learned his habits from  _ somewhere, _ and Janos could only do so much when up against two teleporters that were equally fond of causing mischief. 

“Kurt, what have we said about teleporting into the middle of hallways?” Charles asked gently, because no matter what, he felt it was important to be consistent with children when establishing rules for them to follow—especially when that rule was only applicable to a single student and the boy’s own father didn’t observe it. 

“Not to teleport into vallways?” Kurt said with his head facing the floor and quite an endearing pout on his face. His tail was swinging lowly behind him, the forked tip nearly brushing the ground as his shoulders curled inward. 

Heavens. The boy looked so very defeated that Charles could hardly keep up his stern front. Softening his face into a smile, he took a deep breath before moving on. 

“What can I do for you, Kurt?” he asked as kindly as he could, his thoughts rushing from the boy in front of him and snagging momentarily on the stack of papers he needed to get about grading for his advanced English course. 

“I have a surprise for you!” Kurt cheered, tail snapping up through the air and then wagging behind him in obvious excitement. Charles found he couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed when the boy was so clearly ecstatic, and his smile softened even further into a grin that was much more genuine. 

Charles let out a chuckle, finding that he wasn’t very surprised to be receiving another gift after the day he’d had. “Oh, and what is that?” he asked innocently, as there was no point in taking away the boy’s obvious joy at having such a task. 

“Ve made you a special lunch and filled it vith lots of love!” Kurt told him happily, clapping his hands together before he began leading Charles away from the kitchen and towards the dining room where the kids would have just finished their lunch period. 

Charles tended to take lunch in his office, catching up on bits of grading or going through legal documents that needed attending to. There was always something to be done when it came to running a school,  _ especially  _ when one was running a school filled with mutant children. Of all the courses through life Charles had once imagined for himself, running an entire school for gifted youngsters was certainly never something he saw himself doing. 

“Did you, now? And who is this “we” you speak of?” Charles asked after a moment, fairly certain he already knew the answer and wheeling after Kurt nonetheless. Sending young Bobby to start had probably not been the best move on Erik’s part if he’d wanted to keep this whole thing a secret. 

“Oh, I’m very sorry, Professor, but I vas told not to tell you zat,” Kurt said, wringing his hands together nervously. Sometimes, the boy still fretted that he would be treated the way he had in the circus. “Zat is okay, ja?”

“Yes, Kurt, that’s alright,” Charles assured him, reaching out with his mind to soothe away the slow-building panic rising along the edges of Kurt’s mind. He reached out a hand and Kurt happily took it, his tail reaching out and wrapping around Charles’ wrist the way it often did with his parents. Charles gave him a very fond smile, and said, “So, I have lunch waiting for me?”

“Ja!” Kurt cheered, happily saying, “Let me show you!”

Charles nodded, and then wheeled after Kurt as the boy brought him into the dining room where the grand table was set decadently for one. There was a satin placemat over top of a sheer table cloth, which housed a cup of water and a set of utensils. There was a still-steaming bowl of soup sat on the placemat and the chair that was usually placed at the head of the table was gone, clearly an invitation for Charles to wheel up. 

“I am going to be your vaiter!” Kurt told him happily, bouncing a bit where he stood. He followed along right beside Charles as he wheeled over to his place, admiring the way the dishes gleamed. “I even get to vere an apron!” 

“That’s excellent, Kurt,” Charles told him sincerely, warming at the pure happiness radiating off the boy over something so simple. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

**4**

Charles was sitting at his desk and grading papers when the door to his office burst open before Alex and his usual whirlwind of thoughts came storming into the room. The lad was holding a tray piled with tea in Charles' most delicate china, cups that he hadn't used in a lifetime, not since his father had still been alive to have tea with. His father hadn't cared that afternoon tea wasn't an American tradition and had insisted they carve out time each day for the activity.

It wasn't something his mother had thought to continue after marrying Kurt. Charles had continued on with the tradition, often by himself in the kitchens or with a few of the staff members that Kurt hadn't insisted on replacing. There had been a few years when Charles hadn't been able to observe his long-running tradition, years when he had fallen into drink to push aside his grief, but now Charles was strict about carving out time during his schedule to uphold his childhood tradition.

Seeing his father's tea set in use made his chest ache, and his heart constricted at the sight. He knew that this gift wasn’t only tea, but was the memory that Erik was giving to him. His childhood wasn’t something he talked on often, but during nights laid awake in the dead of night when neither of them could sleep, kept up by all the horrible things they’d been through and the reality of their world, Charles had told Erik a few stories. 

They’d mostly been stories that had ended with Charles in tears, remembering a childhood he had long ago locked away and tried very hard to move on from, but on occasion, the stories were lighter. The stories of his father, when he’d still been well, were usually those lighter tales, and Charles could still remember the night in which he’d told Erik of where his ritual of afternoon tea had first come from. 

“I ain't a damn delivery service,” Alex grumbled at him. Charles could feel his desire to slam the tray down on the desk and whisked it from his mind without a second thought. Instead of slamming the tray down as he’d intended, Alex very gently set the tray on Charles’ desk and then spent a moment staring down at in confusion before shaking himself out of the moment. 

“Thank you, Alex,” Charles said, and then pressed forward the idea to leave. 

Alex nodded at him, still looking confused, but said, “Yeah, no problem. Tell your husband he’s a pain in my ass, got it?”

“Will do,” Charles agreed, waiting until Alex was out of the room and had closed the door to his office behind him before Charles reached for the china he hadn’t held in  _ decades. _

Alone in his office, Charles allowed a tear to fall as he took his first sip, sitting back in his chair with a sigh as another, and then another tear fell. 

**5**

Charles wasn’t surprised when, right when he would be wheeling down to dinner, a knock sounded out against his door frame. He was a little surprised to hear Hank’s familiar pattern of thoughts from behind the door and further surprised when Hank stepped into his office empty-handed. 

“No gifts?” Charles asked, not bothering with pretending they both didn’t already know why Hank was at his door. After all, Hank hadn’t been to his office since the last time they’d had a meeting about what sort of yearly checkups the children were required to have. 

Hank chuckled, the noise sounding different coming from a larger chest than it had when they first met. His smile, while blue, still held the same mirth as it had before. “I told him it would be an obvious plan to anyone with even a fraction of your intelligence, but he insisted you wouldn’t figure it out and it would all be a surprise.”

Charles tossed his head back to let out a laugh, grinning fondly. “Of course he did,” he agreed with a roll of his eyes. “He sent  _ Bobby _ first.”

“Of course,” Hank agreed, walking through the room and only coming to a stop once he was in front of Charles’ desk. “But no, I don’t have a gift with me. Erik has prepared us dinner.”

Charles raised an eyebrow, skimming Hank’s thoughts for a bit of context on what that might mean. Hank helped him, projecting forward his memory of the previous night when Erik had come to him and disrupted his work in the lab to tell him that he was going to be having dinner with Charles the next evening. In the memory, Hank hadn’t protested due to the manic gleam in Erik’s eyes, and Charles found himself chuckling at the exchange they’d shared. 

“I see,” he said while humming, sorting out a few of the papers he’d had strewn about his desk into neater piles for him to get back to the next day. “Well, I’m certainly not going to protest dinner together.”

Hank smiled at him, and Charles wheeled himself from around his desk and gestured for Hank to lead the way. He did, beginning to talk about the latest in his long line of work—he was working on some sort of new cloaking technology for their jet which would make it even harder to detect by digital means. He was also working on something to help young Bobby regulate his body temperature, as he was often incredibly cold to the touch. 

Their conversation led them to Charles’ bedroom, where Hank opened the door and then walked into the sitting area. It became clear once Charles had wheeled around the corner and saw the nice dinner set up on the living room table. It was a rather simple meal, burgers and fries from a shop in town that Charles simply adored, and he figured Peter must have had something to do with the delivery, seeing as when he wheeled over and popped a fry into his mouth it was still warm. 

“This is lovely,” Charles commented once Hank was sitting on the couch opposite him and had started eating himself. It had been decades since the last time he and Hank had made it into town for a drink, something they’d done regularly during their time training to take down Shaw but had scarcely had time for since the school opened.

“I wasn’t the one who made it, so don’t sound so impressed,” Hank teased him, a glint in his eye that Charles adored seeing. There was a point when Hank had been so obsessed with his work that he’d seldom had time for human interaction, holed up in his lab and unwilling to let others see his blue skin and fur. 

He was much better now, so Charles laughed and said, “Oh shush! This wasn’t a commentary on your cooking and you know that.”

“Just because I know you so well,” Hank fired back, and it caused Charles’ smile to fall into something much softer. 

“I know,” he agreed, thinking briefly on the years they’d been friends and everything that they had been through together. Hank meant so much to him after being by his side for the last several decades. The friendship they shared was one of Charles’ most treasured relationships for how very much they’d seen each other through and there would never come a time he didn’t care deeply for Hank. 

“I am so sorry it took  _ this _ for us to get together,” Charles told him with a frown, feeling guilty for just how busy the school kept him. He’d heard  _ many _ rants over how he needed to take more time to himself. 

Hank waved a hand and said, “No, no. It’s alright, Charles. We’re both busy. Busier than we ever would have thought, and it’s  _ hard  _ to carve out time when life keeps getting in the way.”

Hank ducked his head as a thought projected between them loudly enough that Charles heard it without any intention on his part. He raised a brow and tapped his temple to make it clear to Hank that he’d heard what he wasn’t planning on saying, and asked, “I’m a telepath remember?”

“Fine,” Hank told him with a snort, rolling his eyes as he said, “and Erik gets jealous when we’re together.”

“So does Logan,” Charles parroted back. They caught each other’s eyes and a moment later each burst out laughing. 

“There’s nothing I can say about that,” Hank relented, and Charles grinned at him before asking, “Because you know it’s the damned truth?”

“It’s the damned truth, but he’s busy with the girls tonight,” Hank told him, taking a large bite of his burger. 

“Oh? They’re doing well, I hope?” He took a large bite of his own and made a quiet noise of pleasure at the wonderful, greasy taste. 

“As if you haven’t been keeping your eye on things.” Hank rolled his eyes at him, and Charles said nothing as it was quite the truth. He and young Jason had  _ countless _ lovely conversations each day, all telepathic, of course. “But they’re doing well.”

“I’m glad,” Charles told him seriously, pleased that his best friend had found for himself one of the things he’d always wanted but never allowed himself to imagine having: a family. “Now, tell me more about this idea Laura had for an obstacle course?”

**+1**

Charles wasn’t surprised when he saw Hank glance at the clock and then excuse himself quite abruptly. He was even less surprised when Erik almost immediately swept into the room, dressed quite handsomely in a turtleneck and a suit blazer, looking every bit the stunning man he’d fallen in love with decades ago. Age had done Erik quite well, and he got impossibly more attractive each year—the beard he’d been sporting the last few years was certainly appreciated. 

Charles smiled at him when he walked into the room, taking Hank’s seat on the couch as if he’d known exactly where the blue-haired man had sat and wanted to occupy the space he’d just been in. Hank hadn’t been lying; Erik  _ was _ a jealous man who felt threatened by the closeness Charles and Hank shared. Charles didn’t fault him for it, as he knew it was all founded in a place of regret that Hank had been there for Charles when Erik hadn’t, and how that made Erik feel. 

It was still silly, seeing as  _ both _ of them were married. Through the connection that always buzzed comfortably in the back of Charles’ mind and kept him connected to Erik, he could tell that the other man was doing his best not to be openly hostile over the fact that his husband had just been on what was essentially a date with a man Erik felt threatened by—even if they were no need for him to feel such a way  _ and _ he had been the one to orchestrate it. 

Instead of calling him out on being completely ridiculous, Charles calmly rolled himself to the couch and lifted himself onto the cushion beside Erik. Their plates floated through the air and out the bedroom door which opened and then closed to the let them out, no doubt being sent away to the kitchen where Charles figured Erik had another child waiting to do his bidding. 

He had to snort even as he curled up against Erik’s side, sighing happily when his husband lifted an arm for Charles to place himself under, curling up against Erik’s side. He was warm this evening, and Charles happily pressed even closer as the fire poker moved through the air and a lighter worked to get a fire going. 

Being next to Erik’s side was a lovely way to end a day and one that Charles would never take for granted. There had been countless years when he’d returned to his room alone, an emptiness in his chest from where Erik had carved a space for himself, and then another handful of years when Erik had been back but Charles had kept him at arm’s length in a desperate bid at protecting his fragile heart. 

In short, it had been a long journey for the two of them to get to where they were now, tucked together before a fire, the school quiet around them and taken care of by a competent staff. Charles was happier than he had ever allowed himself to wish for as a young child who could hear just how miserable adults often were. 

“How was your day?” Erik asked him, an almost giddy smile on his face as his thoughts raced by happily. He was incredibly pleased with himself, which Charles could tell both by the way he was puffing out his chest and the way he was smiling. 

God, he was a ridiculous man.

“It was quite wonderful,” Charles told him evenly, holding down what he expected to be a rather teasing smile at Erik’s expense. Instead, Charles patted Erik’s stomach and leaned a bit more heavily against him, knowing Erik wouldn’t mind being used as a pillow. “A few children brought me these wonderful gifts throughout the day, and then Alex had been generous enough to bring me my afternoon tea in my Father’s china! It was such a lovely surprise, I hardly knew how to thank him.”

Erik’s arm twitched minutely where it was around his shoulders before he asked, “And how did you? Thank him, that is.”

“Well, it was the strangest thing. He, along with everyone I received a gift from today, told me that the gifter was a secret!” Charles faux gasped, laughing when Erik grumbled at him and pinched his arm. Charles turned his torso to face Erik better and raised a hand to get his fingers on his chin, drawing his face down so he could give him a long, thorough kiss. “Would you happen to know anything about that?”

“Happy Valentine's Day, my love,” Erik told him in a quiet murmur, their lips brushing together sweetly. 

Charles couldn’t keep down his grin and said, “Thank you very much, Erik. I had a lovely day because of you.”

“That’s all I ever want,” Erik told him sincerely, the intention echoing through his mind. Charles felt like his heart was growing right in his chest and he had to press forward to take another kiss with Erik being so sweet.  _ I love you. _

_ And I you, Erik, _ Charles thought back, pressing forward with some of that feeling so Erik would know just how deeply it ran. Of course, this wasn’t the first time their minds had been melded in such a way, but Charles knew that Erik rather enjoyed having Charles in his thoughts and that being able to feel what Charles felt for him was something that brought him a great deal of comfort. 

“I have one last gift for you,” Erik told him, untangling himself and rising to his feet. Charles pouted up at him, an action that earned him a fond smile but not what he wanted which was Erik getting back on the couch for more cuddles. 

“Erik, you shouldn’t have gotten me anything,” Charles whined, pressing forward,  _ I feel horrible for having not gotten you anything, dear. _

_ Don’t be ridiculous, _ Erik thought sternly, and then bent over to give Charles a kiss. He groaned into it, though it was a noise of discomfort rather than one of pleasure, and Erik was pressing a hand against his lower back when he straightened up. “God, we’re old.”

“Speak for yourself, mister,” Charles teased, though Erik’s assessment was quite accurate. They  _ were _ old, though after the lives they had lived that certainly wasn’t a complaint. 

Once Erik straightened back up, he moved to sit down on the coffee table behind him so that they could look each other in the eye. Charles stared with a look on his face that he knew had to be rather sappy, though he couldn’t bring himself to mind when Erik floated a gift through the air. It wasn’t wrapped, and was instead something made of shining metal that caught in the fire’s light. 

When Erik landed the treasure in his hand, Charles was able to make out what it was, leaning closer to get a better look. Up close and holding still, it was an intricate metal structure, a twisting DNA strand painted in black and white. A quick glance through Erik’s mind confirmed his suspicions that it was a nod to all the chess games they had played during their many years as well as their wedding bands. 

Charles found his eyes burning with tears when he finally looked up to find Erik watching him, words caught up in his throat. He was unable to speak and instead pushed even more of his love into Erik’s mind, taking what was an impossibly large feeling and pressing it into the space in the back of his mind that was always distantly aware of Erik in some way. 

Before he could gather himself enough to mutter any sort of thanks or to even stop the tears that were steadily streaming from his eyes, Erik began to speak. 

“I truly believe that no matter what happened, life would have brought us back together. We are meant to be together, Charles Lehnsherr, and I will love you every single day I breathe and then every second more. You are the only future I have ever wanted to live towards, and I thank the heavens every day I wake up in your bed that I get to call you mine and call myself yours,” Erik’s voice was steady even as his own eyes began to water, and Charles reached out a shaking hand to very tightly grab onto Erik when it felt like his chest was going to split open for how very full it was with a wondrous amount of love. 

Charles laughed, joyous and full of love, and demanded, “Get over here and give me a kiss, you ridiculous, amazing man.”

And Erik did just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
